A Cinderella Story
by digigirl17
Summary: An modern version of Cinderella but with a Digimon twist.Sorato
1. The Letter

Author Note: This was a Mimato till I changed the main character so now it's a Sorato. I don't hate Sorato but I can accept them. Besides, I wanted to do something different. Well im gonna shut up now. : )

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon, Cinderella, and umm what else…. I don't' know just read.

Chapter 1- The Letter

Once upon a time in Japan, there lived a girl named Sora. She had a mean step-mother and three self-centered step-sisters: Mimi, Kari, and Yolei. They made Sora do all the chores, wear raggedy clothes, and sleep on a small and short cot. Her step-sisters excluded her from everything so Sora played with animals like squirrels and birds. She thought it was more fun to play with animals than to brag and gossip with her step-sisters anyways.

One day when she checked the mail, she found an invitation that seemed to stand out and made her interested in reading it. She knew it wasn't for her so she left it alone.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh-my-gosh, Mimi and Kari!" yelled Yolei. "What do you want!" Mimi spoke annoyed while examining her fingernails. "It's a letter from the most popular guy in school!" squeaked Yolei. "What does it say?" Kari questioned. "It says:

_Listen up,_

_I'm throwin' a pool party and I personally inviting you! All beautiful ladies are welcome to join me and my band, this Saturday at 1:30 pm sharp. Peace out. _

_Matt I. _

Sora heard it all and scurried over to where they were. "May I see the letter?" Sora asked shyly. "Why?" Yolei replied. "Well, ummm I." "Did Cindersora want to go?" "Kinda." All three girls laughed hysterically at her timidness. "Yeah, like your gonna go." Kari said with a chuckle. "Well the note says 'all'." Sora spoke with a stronger tone. "All beautiful ladies," Yolei harshly shot back. "Yeah, not old dirty garbage." Mimi finished. This made Sora very hurt and could only walk away, which she did.

"Aww did we hurt little Sora's feelings." cooed Yolie. "I think we did, we are oh so sorry." Mimi said sounding the least bit apologetic. Just then Sora's step mother came in. "What's going on girls?" she asked. "Well, Matt Ishida invited me, – uh us, to his pool party and Sora wants to go, and of course we told her she can't go because she has too many chores to do." "Exactly right." Sora's step-mother agreed. "We will be out buying new swim suits" Mimi said. "Don't be gone too long." Sora's step-mother said. Mimi, Yolei and Kari left to go shop while Sora cleaned and cried, as usual.

Author's Note: Did ya like it? Was it interesting? Did I make Mimi, Yolie and Kari too mean? Send me reviews please.


	2. The Party

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon

* * *

Chapter 2 - The Party 

"Sora! Hurry up with our towels, you are going to make us late!" Mimi yelled. "Coming…hear they are." "It's about time." Kari snapped back, as all three girls snatched their towels. "Catch ya later Sora." The girls said as they waved goodbye.

Sora let out a big sigh and went to her tiny attic room. She sat by her window and started to cry. "I wish I could go to the party." She wept. Suddenly a magical wind blew and a pink and blue little bird appeared. "Wwwho are yyyou?" Sora asked freaked out. "I'm Biyomon, your Digi God-Mother," The little bird said. "And I can grant you three wishes, wait wrong story." "I'm confused." Sora said. "You wished for something, I give it to you." "You can make me go to Matt Ishida's pool party!" Sora exclaimed with a huge smile on. "Of course I can." said the Digi God-Mother. "I am gonna do my best to get you to that party." She said bouncing up and down. "I will be sooo happy, thank you!" Sora squealed. "Great. First you need a cool car to get there, umm, a 4x4, no too Cali. A limo, no to classy. Oh I got it!" With the wave of her wing a black drop top Ferrari Enzo with 24" Giovanni rims with Gucci interior appeared outside her window. (A/N: yeah, i know what your thinking but is not my fault. My brother told me to put that car in my story.)

"Wow!" Sora gasped. "Thank-you, thank-you, hold the applause. Do you need anything else?" "Well I could use a nice swim suit." "Okay, I am new at clothing, so watch out." The first time she tried Sora was wearing a tutu and the second time a kimono. Finally she made a leopard skin two piece swim suit with a golden sarong, a matching visor, towel, and golden flip flops. "Awesome, thanks Biyomon.". "And be back by 12:00, I mean 5:00, I gotta get my stories straight." "Okay." Sora chuckled." And with that she drove away.

At the pool party, Mimi, Yolei, and Kari were hanging around Matt and trying to get his attention along with a couple other girls. When Sora walked in his jaw dropped and he rushed towards her. "Hi I am Matt, but you already knew that." "So do you wanna play volley ball or something?" Matt asked suavely. " Um, sure." Sora said and went to play volley ball. Hours went by swimming, dancing, eating and just having a good time.

"That was so much fun." Sora said with a sigh. "Well it is not over yet." Matt said. "I know." Sora replied. Sora looked at the clock and it was 4:54. "But I have to go." Sora started to run away. "Wait! what's you name!" Matt yelled. She hurried in her car, without answering and her flip flop fell off without notice. Before Matt noticed she was out of sight and he didn't hear her name.

As soon as Sora pulled into her driveway the car disappeared and her clothes were her old ones. She went inside her house wishing she could party longer, but she couldn't.

When her step-sisters got home they caught her singing a new song that Matt's band performed at the party, and started to make a conclusion about who the girl that was hanging around Matt was but quickly thought it was impossible . "What are you doing?" Mimi shouted. "Nothing." Sora quickly said and turned around. "Like right, just start our baths for us in 5 minutes." Yolei said and all the girls exited the room.

(In Matt's House)

"I can't believe that I missed her name, couldn't she have written her name on this flip flop or something." Matt paced around in circles. "If you wanna find her, do like that story Rumplestiltskin and go around and let girls try on the flip flop and it looks kinda custom made," suggested his best friend Tai. "What?" Matt asked because he really wasn't paying attention. "Go around and let girls try to see if it fits the girl you hung out with, like in **Cinderella**" restated his brother T.K. "Good idea!" he praised and started for the door. "Let's wait at least till tomorrow." Tai suggested "Okay." Matt said and walked out the room in search for envelops.

A/N: I think I summed this story up more than I planned. Oh well. 3rd and possibly last chapter will be up soon. Review please. 


	3. The End

Chapter 3- Reunited

The next morning, Sora went to get the mail and it had the same kind of letter from Matt. She knew it wasn't for her because he didn't know her name. When Kari, Mimi, and Yolei read it and they screamed with excitement. Sora heard their girly screeches and checked to see what happened. "What happened?" Sora asked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Mimi sighed. "Well Matt Idisha sent a letter saying someone left a golden flip flop at his party" "And whoever fits it when he comes to fit it on people will be a part of his girlfriend!" Kari finished. "And it is obviously mine!" Yolie boasted and Sora softly gasped. "He is coming today in like 5 hours with my flip flop, so I am going to get ready!" Mimi said proudly and her sisters followed her arguing.

Ding Dong the doorbell rang. "Sora get the door!" Mimi ordered. "Don't get it, I will!" Kari yelled and headed for the door. When she did she politely invited Tai, TK and Matt in acting in her unusually kind self. "Who will be first?" Tai asked. "I will," Mimi volunteered. When Matt tried the flip flop on it was too small. When Yolie and Kari tried it on, it was too big. "Well I got to go, there isn't anyone else here." "No!" all three girls chorused. "Check ya latter." "What is going on?" Sora asked coming down the stairs. "I thought someone else lived here," Matt said holding up the flip flop. "Try it on." he added. And she did, and of course it fit. "No!" Kari and Yolei cried. "This is simply wrong!" Mimi exclaimed. Matt and Sora ignored their babbling and left arm in arm.

Author Note: Well I hope you guys liked it even though I didn't really. Even though this chapter is called The End, it's not over yet. I'll write one more chappie because I don't want to just end it like that. Review Plz 


End file.
